


At His Pleasure

by SashaDistan



Series: Galra Week 2020 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Dom/sub, Forced, Harems, Imprisonment, M/M, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Human Genitalia, Power Bottom Lotor (Voltron), Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Knotting, Rough Sex, Submisstive Top Antok (Voltron), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaDistan/pseuds/SashaDistan
Summary: When Lotor acquires a new, unbroken, enemy captive and decides to make him a pretty and unusual addition to his personal harem, he wants to ensure that his new pet is tamed and trained in exactly the manner he likes. Luckily, Antok is always ready and willing to help his Prince.Read the tags, it is what it says. Regris is NOT into it, but he's not fighting it by the end either.
Relationships: Kolivan/Lotor (Voltron), Lotor/Antok (Voltron), Lotor/Antok/Regris (Voltron)
Series: Galra Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003470
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	At His Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Galra Week 2020. Prompt 5 - Harem

“Sire, do you not think the new boy would do better in the arena?” Zethrid comments with a frown. “He is not trained.”

“And not tame either,” Ezor sneers.

The subject of their discussion glares at them from under pale blue brows, even though his chained position means that he cannot fully raise his head. Lotor still hasn’t had a good view of his face, though the lines of the softly scaled body before him are attractive.

“He would be of much more use in the arena. He was extremely hard to capture, after all.” Acxa states, as though the matter is already decided. “And the healing pods have returned him to full strength. He should prove very entertaining.”

Lotor drags his teeth over his fangs, and stops the movements of his personal guard with the flick of a wrist. He keeps them around because they are the best, and he values their opinions and their honestly. But above all, they are loyal and obedient.

“No. I’m keeping him.”

“Sire?”

“If you are sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Lotor stands effortlessly from the floor, the position putting his boots level with his new pet’s bowed head. He reaches out with one hand, and runs purple fingers across the flat crest of deep indigo scales between the captive’s double-tipped ears. The Galra under his hand tenses, the luxite of his bonds clinking with the pressure. Lotor pets him, like one might a dog.

“You hate me? Yes, I expect you do.” He keeps his voice low and soft. “You would kill me given the chance, I know.” He allows his hand to curve over the back of the boy’s skull, feeling the quivering beneath the smooth, warm scales. “You will change your tune soon enough.” Lotor steps away, and he does not miss the way the captive follows the motion. He knows it is not a longing for touch which does it. It is rage.

He turns back to his generals.

“I am sure. He will make a fine addition to the harem.” He arches an eyebrow at Zethrid’s surprise. “You had the same doubts about Antok. And you were wrong then.”

“Indeed, Sire.”

“Move him to the baths, I will enjoy him there.”

“Yes, Sire.”

Lotor pauses.

“What is his name?”

“His tags said ‘Regris’.” Acxa informs him. “Would you like it changed?”

“No.” Lotor rolls the word around in his mouth silently. “I like it. He may keep it.”

Lotor sweeps from the cell in a swirl of red and gold silks, and makes his way through the palace using back stairs and side doors. When he reaches the intricate fretwork of the double doors which mark the entrance to his own wing of the palace, the Prince toes off his boots, and leaves them leaning against each other in the corridor. He nods to the next servant he sees, and they bow deeply in return. Even within the palace boundaries, it is good to be home and surrounded by his own people. Lotor sheds layers as he makes his way to the gilded entrance of the harem.

“Sire!” Lounging on a chaise, book in hand, Kolivan is the first to greet him with a ready smile. When he sees that Lotor is alone, the smile deepens. “Kitten… it is early to see you here.”

“Hello sweetness.” Lotor crosses the room of plush furnishings and draped fabrics, and receives a big hand sliding into his silver hair and an open kiss. “You look very comfortable. What are you reading?”

Kolivan shows him the cover of the book, making a space on the chaise which Lotor automatically curves into, using his companion as both furniture and cushions. It is _‘The Journey’_ , and a quick flick to the open page shows that this printing is in the original high Galran script.

“The classics. You always were a high achiever Koli, my love.” Lotor turns to give the bigger Galra another kiss. “Alas, you cannot read me poetry this morning, I was looking for Antok.”

“In the yard, he’s still doing his exercises.” Kolivan kisses Lotor’s wrist as the Prince stands. “Something fun planned?”

Lotor grins.

“We’re breaking in the new pet. You’ll have more company up here soon enough.”

*

He finds Antok naked and flushed, and he grins when told to forgo the rest of his workout. The big Galra pours a flagon of cool water over his chest and back, shaking off the filth of exercise without ridding himself of the heat of his efforts, and he follows his Prince down towards the baths. At the entrance, Lotor hooks one finger into the jewelled golden collar and Antok practically lifts him off his toes for the kiss.

“I don’t want him damaged, pet.” Lotor licks across Antok’s mouth with a grin as his pet meets his sharp gaze. “But that doesn’t mean you have to be nice to him either.”

“As my lord commands.”

Lotor shivers as Antok moves away from him. No one else saying those words ever gets the same rise out of him like they do when Antok says them.

Regris is waiting in the centre of the baths, wrists securely chained to the pillars on either side of the central dais. The golden collar and cuffs he wears are far more solid and sturdy than the ones Antok sports, and there is a tight band set between two spines about half way down his tail. Even with no hands, and no weapon, a captured enemy combatant should never be underestimated.

Antok steps up to the dais and Regris instantly tries to slash him with his tail. Antok grabs the long blue appendage in one massive hand and wastes no time in securing it to one of the pillars. The thin tip still whips back and forth, but Regris cannot reach anything with it. He glares at Lotor.

“You are allowed to speak,” the Prince says as he slips from the remainder of his clothes, approaching his new pet. “For now, you may address me as Master or Sire. Terms of endearment are to be earned.”

Regris snarls, but before he can spit, Antok smacks the side of his head.

“You do not threaten the Prince.”

“Fuck you!” the prisoner snaps back, flinching, testing the give of his bonds: there isn’t any.

“You can say whatever else you like to me, little one. It won’t change anything.”

Lotor moves around the dais as Antok begins to wash the new pet. Regris is slender – especially compared to Antok – and his soft scales are several unusual shades of blue. His abdomen tenses as Antok sluices his back with water, and the definition makes Lotor smile to himself. He has not had a scaled pet in his harem before. It is exciting. When Antok moves on to begin massaging scented oils all over Regris, the boy’s thighs quiver and there is a twitch of the small scales between his loins which cover his vent. Lotor steps onto the dais, and holds himself perfectly out of reach as the yellow eyes with their slitted blue pupils flash up to meet his.

Up close, Regris is very pretty indeed, with high cheekbones and a fine pointed chin. His nose is slim, and flatter than Kolivan’s, and his features are emphasised by the slash patterns of his pale blue and turquoise scales, and the dark indigo V which dips between his brows. When he next draws breath, Lotor sees a flash of deep purple tongue and delicate fangs. He wants to kiss that mouth, but that will be a treat for another time.

“Rouse him please, Antok,” Lotor commands.

“Sire.”

Lotor sees the exact moment Antok’s oiled hand slips beneath Regris tail, because the boy who was at least allowing himself a moment of uneasy rest, snaps into sharp definition, his bonds creaking, eyes flashing with and shock violence as he gnashes his teeth. He is maybe a finger-width from Lotor, tense and angry, and Lotor smiles.

“Relax, pet. The more tense you are, the harder it will be for Antok to fuck you.”

Regris’ eyes go wide, and he begins to fight in earnest against his bonds.

“No!”

“All pets must be broken first, sweet boy.” Lotor meets Antok’s eyes over Regris’ shoulder and nods. “And I like to watch. If you do well, we’ll get to have fun of our own too.”

Regris opens his mouth to reply, but Antok sinks one large finger into his hole, and what emerges instead is a whine which goes straight to Lotor’s dick.

“Another,” he says without pause.

Antok smiles and obeys, and Lotor passes up the opportunity for an intimate view of his new pet being split open upon Antok’s massive hand, in order to watch his face instead. Regris pants, gasping, struggling to control his breathing or the way his eyes go wide and round as his body is invaded. Lotor takes hold of Antok’s tail tip, the long muscle instantly wrapping around his wrist, and taps three fingers against it.

This time, Regris screams.

But Antok is as skilled with his fingers and he is with any other part of his anatomy, and Lotor glances down as Regris hangs his head, watching in delight as the scales of his vent part and the tip of his smooth, shiny cock emerges from its sheath.

“Keep going.”

“Yes, Kitten.”

Antok strokes against Regris’ sensitive places without ever missing his target, and Lotor smiles as his new pet’s cock is revealed it all its glory. Long, tapered, with little ridges reminiscent of those which decorate the crest over his scalp. At the base it narrows again, giving the midsection a thick heft which Lotor cannot wait to experience. Delicately, he reaches out with one finger and presses the tip to the very end, where Regris’ cock is slick with fluid from his sheath. Regris snaps his hips, snarling, and earns himself another slap upside the head.

Lotor licks his lips, he cannot wait to have that cock inside him.

“I think he’s ready.”

“Mmm… feels it too. Would you like to touch, Kitten?”

“Why not?”

Lotor finally moves around to Antok’s side and sees the view he has been missing all this time. It is exquisite. Regris’ taut behind is spread wide by Antok’s fingers in is hole, and the ring of muscle twitches where it is stretched. Antok pulls away and the flesh which appears where Regris’ scales end is a delicious deep plum shade. Lotor watches his tender hole twitch and gape for a moment, then dips his hand into the dish of oil Antok offers him and slides his far narrower fingers into Regris’ body. The captive jolts away from him, but is stopped by Antok’s huge hand splaying across his belly. He is trapped and helpless, and by now he knows it.

“Ohhhh, he’s so warm.” Regris clenches around his hand when Lotor speaks. “And tight. Even after all that prep.” Lotor leans in close, his lips brushing the outer ridge of Regris’ ear. “You’d best practice at staying relaxed, or Antok really is going to wreck you.”

Regris’ jaw goes tight, but his body continues to shudder and twitch, reacting to Lotor’s soft touch regardless of whether or not Regris wants it too. When Lotor pulls away, Regris growls between clenched teeth.

“I hate you.”

Lotor ducks under his outstretched arm without touching his body and then draws an oily stripe down the centre of Regris’ face, using the fingers which were just inside him. He stops on the bow of the captive’s upper lip, waiting to be snapped at. But Regris is either too smart or too exhausted for that. His beautiful cock however, is still hard, and now also dribbling a thin trail of shiny, faintly purple fluid.

“I don’t think your hate matters very much any more,” Lotor whispers softly. “Proceed Antok.”

“With pleasure.”

Antok is skilled as a top, and not just because of his girth. He is careful and thoughtful and has both fantastic stamina and a wonderful confidence which Lotor always enjoys. More than anything he enjoys watching Antok with other people, because there’s something about the way his thick muscles move under his dark fur. The relentless thrusting of his hips, the tightness of his buttocks as he does so, and the mesmerizing sway of his tail. But even though watching Antok is Lotor’s favourite thing to do, he cannot tear his eyes from Regris.

The new pet fights every action, tenses when he should relax and bites his lip hard enough to draw blood rather than cry out. He holds Lotor’s gaze far longer than Lotor assumed he could, then drops his head, eyes sliding shut as his mouth opens. Still he makes no sound, nothing but the short huffs of breath which Antok fucks out of him, his entire body shivering as he is fucked. Only the tip of his tail still writhes and curls, and Lotor takes the chance to reach out and grasp it.

The muscle is far thinner than Antok’s, and slides across his skin exactly like a snake. Lotor holds the tip tight in his fist, and when it flexes, he twists his arm and wraps it around his wrist until he has locked his arm and Regris’ tail together. Regris is so near, panting, cock shiny with fluids, and his cheeks are wet. Lotor wants to kiss those lips which turn rich wine purple on the inside.

“So pretty, pet. You should see the way you look, so fine and delicate. When we bring you up to the harem, we’ll have to put you in the room with the mirrors, so you can see yourself from every angle.” Regris’ next breath is just a mote harsher than the last. Lotor smiles. “Would you like that? I think so. I think you’d quite like seeing how well your body opens, how lovely you are with a thick cock inside you.”

Regris turns his face away from the warmth of Lotor’s breath on his check, and Lotor drags his attention back with a grasp under his jaw, but stays well out of biting range.

“Your body betrays you, Regris. You might not think you like it, but you do.” Lotor has resisted temptation long enough, and now he lets his fingers wrap fully around Regris’ pretty pale blue cock. His groan does not cover the tiny and unmistakable gasp of pleasure Regris makes. “Very good pet. Relax now and let Antok take care of you. He’s gonna fill you up beautifully.”

“No,” Regris sounds like he’s choking. “Please… no.”

“You do not disrespect your Prince,” Antok snaps. It is a testament to his stamina and self-control that his voice comes out so level, even though Regris’ body must be like a vice around his cock. “If you’re going to beg, do it properly.”

Regris’ eyes flash up to meet Lotor’s, but the effect of his scowl is ruined by a particularly hard thrust which sets his body quaking. Antok grunts behind him, pace slowing but keeping his thrusts deep and regular, and Lotor knows he is exerting himself to continue fucking rather than finish quickly.

“Very good, Antok. Perfect. You’re doing so well.” Antok does not need to be told that he’s not allowed to come until Lotor gives him permission. He is too well trained for that. But he does like the praise, he preens, fangs gleaming. Lotor returns his attention to his newest pet. “Well?”

Regris growls, and this time, Antok wraps his tail – instantly and emphatically – around his throat. Regris’ eyes go wide, a new deeper fear replacing the humiliation of his current predicament.

“Pretty as you are, he will kill you if I tell him too,” Lotor explains coldly. “Three chances are more than you would get if you were plain.”

Regris’ breath comes short and too fast and his tense body is clearly bringing Antok closer to his own orgasm than Lotor would like. He taps Antok’s tail with his free hand.

“He cannot ask forgiveness if he cannot breathe, pet.”

“Sire….” Antok slips his tail from the boy’s neck, hips stilling as they both draw shaky breaths. He recovers quickly, and before Regris is ready he begins to move again, fucking slow and deep into his narrow passage, nothing but the lewd slap of tender flesh punctuating each thrust.

Regris’ head falls forward, bowed, his ears drooping.

“S-Sire…. Please.”

Lotor arches a perfectly groomed eyebrow. Regris is going to have to do better than that. He jolts with the force of Antok’s next thrust, and his head snaps up as the swollen flesh of Antok’s knot presses against his rim.

“ _Please_ Sire, no. Please don’t let him knot me. I’m begging you. Please don’t-” Regris’ words are punched out of him, forced, desperate. It’s like music.

Lotor smiles.

“Antok, pull out.”

Antok has the audacity to whine.

“Now, Antok.”

Regris wails as Antok’s heavy cock is yanked from his body. Lotor swivels back around under Regris’ arm, keeping hold of his serpentine tail, and purrs at the sight which greets him. Regris’ sweet little hole gapes, twitching into a pucker but winking softly as he gasps each breath, the darker flesh of his insides on tantalising display with each heave. Antok’s cock, thick and flushed and achingly hard, rests in the cleft just below the tender entrance.

Lotor wraps his hand around Antok’s knot – his fingers do not span the whole thing – and squeezes.

“Come now, Antok.”

“Nngh!” Antok growls out his pleasure between tightly clenched fangs, his whole-body rigid as his cock spurts in Lotor’s grasp, spilling a thick flow of creamy white come over Regris’ arse, his lower back, and his open hole. Lotor groans, and guides the head of Antok’s cock back through the ring of abused muscle, spreading his seed inside.

“So pretty. Good job, baby.”

Antok bends almost double, head hanging low as he pants and groans, shifting his hips softly, playing with the head of his cock in the mess he’s made, pushing it into Regris and making the new pet jerk away and growl with each filthy slide.

“Thank you, Kitten.”

Lotor kisses him. Even exhausted and a little spent, Antok kisses back with care and attention, it is such a joy. Antok straightens, spine cracking as he flexes, then steps back from the new pet. He smiles, pleased with his handiwork.

“Rinse off my love, then we will move him a little.” Lotor holds Regris’ gaze as he speaks, watching the colour rise across the pale blue cheeks, noting the way the captive’s hard cock jerks with his pulse, the tip still shiny and wet. “He is not finished yet.”

Antok returns from his quick shower, shaking excess water from his fur a respectable distance away, and follows Lotor’s soft instructions to reposition Regris to his liking. The latches securing the cuffs are shifted so that Antok can slide Regris’ hands down to the level of his hips before he locks them in place. He moves the tail band to, but keeps it higher up so that the curve of his arse and his still quivering hole are left on display. Then he kicks the new pet in the back of each leg, jolting him to his knees.

“Down.”

“Fuck you!” Regris spits over his shoulder.

Antok responds by grabbing the back of his head in one huge hand, forcing the blue scaled Galra into submission.

“Watch your tone, _pet_. He could still decide not to keep you. Manners mean something here.”

“He keeps you as a slave, and you want _me_ to have manners?”

“It is an honour to serve the Prince,” Antok growls. “And an even greater honour to service him.”

“Sweet thing.” Lotor bestows another kiss for Antok’s fealty. Plus, he really misses kissing. It is the worst part of having to train one’s own pets. “Will you prep me, my love?”

“My pleasure, Sire.” And Lotor knows he means it.

The Prince spreads the armful of soft blankets and plush cushions out upon the dais, pausing for Antok to force each of Regris’ legs up in turn so that he might kneel on something softer than the slick tile. Lotor meant what he said; he does not want his new pet actually harmed. Then he rounds the dais and presents himself for Antok.

“Oil, Kitten?”

“No.” Lotor swivels his hips, he knows that Antok likes watching his arse jiggle and sway. “Use your seed.”

“ _Oh Kitten…_ ”

Lotor gaps at the first touch of Antok’s finger, wet and tacky with his own come, gathered from Regris’ scales. There is something intimate and decidedly erotic about watching those broad, dexterous hands dipping into the cleft of the boy’s tender arse, sweeping up the orgasm Antok decorated him with, before feeling it pushed into his own hole. Antok slicks the way for his one finger with his own emission, and Lotor grins when he finds he is not the only one watching. Regris’ eyes track every movement. When he notices that Lotor has seen, he hides his face quickly, but his cock jerks and twitches regardless.

“There’s no shame in liking to watch,” Lotor says, keeping his voice soft and pleasant. “In fact- _ahhh!_ -it is encouraged.”

Antok brushes over his prostate with one finger again – all he will use to prep Lotor unless the Prince wishes to take his cock – and then withdraws. Lotor purrs. He misses being full, but he wants more than just fingers. He waits until Antok has a grasp of the ring set into Regris’ collar, and then climbs onto the dais, laying back against the cushions before hooking each leg over Regris’ splayed thighs.

“What the fu-?” Regris’ surprise reads as shock and he scrambles to get a foot under himself before Antok grabs his calf and yanks him back to his knees. “No-! I don’t want to.”

“Your body is betraying you again,” Lotor says sweetly, stroking delicately along the length of Regris’ cock. At no point since it emerged from his vent has it even so much as slackened. Lotor traces the opening around the base. “Come and seek your pleasure pet, and we shall see how well you do.”

“But-”

“You will do as your Prince commands,” Antok snarls, giving the collar a little shake.

Regris looks scared again.

“Yes… Sire,” he grits out between clenched fangs.

The position takes a little coaxing, and it is awkward with Regris’ hands and tail bound up. Lotor wraps his legs around the boy, bringing their hips together, then uses a hand squeezed between them to place the tapered tip of Regris’ member against his entrance. He wants it, but he will not do all the work, not yet. He runs his hand up Regris’ belly, over his chest and throat, and pauses on his chin.

“Open,” he demands. “I want to see you.”

Shaking, Regris does so, damp lips parting the reveal very white fangs against the rich plum of his tongue and gums. He tongue is slightly forked at the tip: Lotor had not noticed that before.

“Pretty,” he says, then slides two fingers into Regris’ mouth.

It is a fucking risky move, and one which Lotor is sure Antok will admonish him for later – or perhaps he will tell Kolivan and the other pet will. None of them like Lotor putting himself in danger. But instead of snapping his fangs on Lotor’s hand, Regris’ jolt of surprise moves his hips, and the slicked length of his cock fucks firmly into Lotor. Antok places a hand over the base of Regris’ tail, forcing him deep and keeping him there even as the loose section of his tail not wrapped in Lotor’s fist thrashes.

“No, no,” Regris begs, but the look is his wide eyes tells Lotor far more than his words. “Don’t-”

“Shhh shhh, there pet. Breathe.” Lotor runs both hands up and down Regris’ chest and abdomen. “Don’t think, not right now.” Antok shifts his grip at Lotor’s words, allowing Regris’ to slide almost all the way from his hole, and then he is pushing the new pet back into his Prince just as forcefully. “Good boy.”

Regris moans, and then he grinds deep against Lotor’s prostate. With his eyes locked with Antok’s, Lotor knows his pet didn’t have anything to do with that.

The next thrust makes Lotor gasp with the force and pleasure of it, the drag across his most sensitive flesh setting him on fire. He loops his ankles loosely around Regris’ hips, and smiles as he meets the boy’s gaze.

Regris looks at Lotor like he doesn’t know if he wants to kill him or kiss him, and that’s sexy all on its own without the sensation of his long, smooth cock sliding deep inside.

“F-fuck-!”

“Yes.” Lotor rolls his hips, and the action is met with a perfectly timed thrust, all of Regris’ length inside him as his pelvis smacks into Lotor’s arse. “That’s it pet, so good.”

Each beat comes harder and sharper than the last, and when Antok holds up both hands in Lotor’s view – proof that the pet is pounding the Prince into the dais entirely of his own accord – Lotor preens. His cock throbs where it lays against his stomach, and Regris’ next thrust has him clawing at the bedding.

It doesn’t take long after that, both too much on edge and too over-stimulated. Regris snarls when he comes, wordless and taut. Lotor clenches around the pulsating length inside himself, revelling in the sensation of being filled with his new pet’s first orgasm, and slips a hand between their bodies. Two pulls, is all he needs before he shudders and spills himself over them both. Regris’ scales look great decorated with his come.

The other Galra is still inside him when Lotor sees him come back to himself, and he locks his ankles quickly around Regris’ hips to stop him from pulling out.

“Don’t panic, or do anything stupid. It is done now, accept it.” Lotor reaches up and wipes the wetness from Regris’ cheek. “You did very well, pet.”

Regris blinks.

“T-thank you… Sire?”

Lotor feels his chest swell with joy and pleasure. He is spent, but his cock twitches helpfully regardless.

“Good boy.” He strokes the top of Regris’ head, then nods to Antok. “Good boy.”

There is a lewd, wet squelch as Lotor allows his hips to drop, easing Regris’ cock from his body. He quickly takes the dripping washcloth Antok offers him and sponges Regris’ softening cock, making the boy shudder with oversensitivity. It takes mere moments for the member to shrink and slip away inside his vent, and Lotor is pleased he followed his instincts to clean his new pet right away. He stands, leaving Regris bound on the dais.

“Antok? Ask Thace to bring the hobbles, and then give Regris a proper bath, and a good soak. I think he can eat with you all in the harem proper tonight, but see that he is chained by his collar before the meal begins?”

“Of course, my lord.”

“I have to go to one of father’s awful parties later.” Lotor sighs wearily. “But at least I have the promise of you and the others to come home to.”

“Kitten…” Antok cannot blush, but his golden eyes shine with pleasure.

Lotor kisses him softly, without guile or motive, stroking the fur of his neck and shoulders absently.

“Be good to the new boy.” He smiles at Regris, who meets his eyes, confusion writ plainly over his pretty features. “We take care of the things which matter to us, Regris. Be good while I’m gone.”

Lotor throws on a robe, knowing he will still have to wash properly before he dresses for the party. He won’t take one of his pets out with him tonight, but the idea that soon he will be able to stroll in the gardens with Regris on his arm makes him skip up the stairs in delight.

Getting new toys is such good fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come chat with us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SashaDistan)
> 
> This author responds to comments.
> 
> Thank you to the incredible [Lole](https://twitter.com/@leandralena) for being an awesome beta reader.


End file.
